A Single Lie
by Justahouseofanubisibuna
Summary: Amber doesn't want to have sex. So she fakes a pregnancy. She finds herself actually being pregnant not to soon after. Has Alfie left? What about nina and Fabian? Patricia and Eddie? They're in it. What if everyone is pregnant? What will the others do to help amber? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

*Lets just pretend that then Touchstone of Ra and House of Anubis : Season 3 never happened and nina and amber never left and willow and kt never came. This is taking place basically when season 3 would've started but about 2 months later.

Ambers Pov:

Amber: I know your the one to always come to me for advice but this time I need your advice.

Nina: This must be serious. Come on Spill.

Amber: I think Alfie is trying to get me to do stuff with him.

Nina: Have you ever before?

Amber: (nods yes)

Nina: Did you use...?

Amber: (Shook her head no)

Nina: When?

Amber: Not to long ago.

Nina: Have you missed your.?

Amber: not exactly its not a month yet.

Nina: Just tell him no then.

Amber: I can't!

Nina: I've never been in this type of situation. So. I have no idea how to help.

Amber: Yea! Because your dating Fabian.

Nina: ( smirks )

Amber: I guess I'll have to fake it.

Nina: Amber! Fake what?

Amber: Pregnancy.

Nina: No. Amber please don't!

Amber: I have to.

Nina: So just to look cool your doing that and it's stupid not cool.

Amber: Relax. After a week or so. Ill tell him it's fake.

Nina: ( shrugs in unhappiness)

No particular Pov:

* the two girls head down the stairs only to be greeted by their boyfriends*

Fabian: Hey nina ( Fabian kissed nina on the cheek)

Alfie: Amber. For that date, meet me in front of my room. At 7pm.

Amber: umn. Yea. See you later Beau. ( she kissed him on the cheek goodbye.)

* Fabian and Nina head up the stairs to Nina's room*

Fabian: What is it nina?

Nina: I umn. Have a secret.

Nina's Pov:

I don't. Want amber to lie about that but I don't want to share her secret.

Fabian: what is it?

I had to make up something quick.

Nina: I lost ambers bracelet.

Fabian: seriously. Nina, I am not an idiot and you never wear ambers jewlery. Just tell me?

Will nina tell him? What will amber do? What will Alfie say?


	2. Chapter 2

Nina's Pov:

I had to tell Fabian something. But what.

Fabian: Nina you can tell me anything. I thought you knew that.

Nina: Amber and I are going shipping tomorrow so we can't go on our date.

Fabian: Nina. I know you to well. If that was it then you would have already told me.

Nina: Ill tell you later then.

Ambers Pov:

Alfie: hey amber. Right this way. ( he pointed toward the floor picnic.)

Amber: Alfie. I don't want to have sex.

Alfie: But why?

Amber: Because. I-II aaammm pregnant.

Alfie: WHAT? with my child?

Amber: nodded. But I don't want to get the word around. So DO NOT SAY ANYTHING.

Alfie: Amber! What are we going to do?

Amber: I don't know. But can we just enjoy the night.

Alfie: HOW?

Amber: I'm not sure if I am or not. So don't blow your top.

Alfie: But then why can't we have sex?

Amber: Just incase I am pregnant.

Alfie: You can have sex while your pregnant.

Amber: OK, I lied. I am definitely pregnant.

Alfie: 1. You still Can and 2. You just said you weren't sure.

Amber: Please Alfie. Well figure it out.

Nina's Pov:

Fabian: Nina are you going to tell me whats wrong?

Nina: I just can't fabian. You honestly don't want to know.

Fabian: Is it about you?

Nina: No. So it doesn't matter.

Fabian: It does.

Fabian rapped his arms around me and I layed my head in his chest. He gave me that look that asked me if Everything was ok. I can't take that anymore. Everything is fine! For me anyway!


	3. Chapter 3

Nina's Pov:

I have kept ambers secret for three whole weeks and it gets worse each day.

Nina: Amber? What's wrong?

Amber: I'm pregnant.

Nina: What.

Patricia: ( walked in after hearing whats going on. ) WHO'S pregnant?

Nina: Nobody.

Patricia: Comeon. I heard. Besides I'm...

Nina: Your what?

Patricia: Pregnant.

Amber: What! YOU TOO!

Amber: Nina? Are you ok?

Nina: no.

Amber: please don't tell me your pregnant!

Nina: I-0h-I don't know.

Patricia: seriously. Fabian got you pregnant.

Nina: no. It's not that or is it.

Amber: Nina! what's wrong. Patricia, Go get Trudy!

Nina: I have this sharp pain. And I feel like throwing up.

* 3 hours later at the hospital *

Fabian: Nina. Are you ok? ( he said to me as I woke up)

Nina: what happened?

Fabian: You had a bad case of morning sickness but on top of that your sick.

Nina: how?

Fabian: Your pregnant. ( he said slowly)

Nina: What!

Fabian: relax. Only amber and I know for now.

Nina: how?

Fabian: how what?

Nina: Oh my god.

Fabian: Rapped my head to lie on his shoulder.

Eddies Pov:

Amber: Eddie? Where's Alfie?

Eddie: I- oh- I don't know. I got to talk to Fabian.

Patricia was in there with nina and Fabian.

Eddie: Fabian? Can I talk to you outside.

Fabian: umn. Yea.

We walked outside

Eddie: WHAT THE HELL IS wrong WITH YOU?

Fabian: me?

Eddie: uh. NO DUH? WHY ON EARTH DIDNT YOU USE PROTECTION!

Fabian: FIRST OF ALL EDDIE! Sometimes it doesn't work and... ( he was cutoff by Patrica)

Patricia: Eddie. You shouldn't be mad at Fabian.

Eddie: I'm not mad, I just think he's an idiot. Im suppose to look out for nina!

Patricia: Eddie! We're in the same situation.


	4. Chapter 4

Patricia's Pov:

Eddie: What? I'm going to be a fa-therr.

Patricia: Fabian? Are you coming back after dinner.

Fabian: actually I was just going to go get amber. We're getting dinner and then staying till 930 but you guys can too if you want.

Eddie: I don't know. I don't feel so good either.

Fabian: it's probably just the shock.

We told nina We'd be back after dinner.

We went on our way get amber.

Fabian: Amber. Are you ok?

Amber: no. Alfie left me and I'm going to be having his child in 7-8 months.

Patricia: oh, amber are you ok.

I could tell Eddie didnt know what to say.

9:50 at Anubis house.

Fabians pov:

Fabian: Trudy, I think there is something you should know.

Amber: I'll tell her, Fabian. Trudy, me, nina and Patricia are all pregnant. And as you know Alfie left the school because I lied to him. And ( amber burst into tears)

Trudy: What!

We all just stood there.

Joy and mara and mick and Jerome came in.

[ in case you didn't know but in this story.: Mick never went back to Australia after the last episode in season 2]

Trudy: Please don't tell me you two are all pregnant too!

Mara and Joy exchanged looks.

Everyone is wondering how everyone became pregnant at the same time. We have no idea.

Trudy: oh No. Victor! Can you come down here. The Kids have something to tell you.

Victor: what Now!

When victor got down here. No one spoke.

Trudy: the girls are all pregnant!

And then Trudy left the room.

Victor: WHAT!? ... You KIDS ARE ALWAYS UP TO NO GOOD! DETENTION FOR LIFE! I don't even know what to do.


	5. Chapter 5

Fabians Pov:

?The next afternoon ?

Amber and I went to go see Nina in the hospital. They aren't sure what she has but it's caused by her pregnancy. She gets out in about 2 more days.

Fabian: Nina, I think I should tell you the truth. Amber, Patricia and I were actually the ones to know at first but then Patricia told Eddie and Eddie came and then it turns out that everyone's pregnant too.

Nina: WHAT?

Amber: I know right! ( she said with sass)

Fabian: Nina. Relax we'll be ready by the time that baby comes. We should let you get some rest.

Amber: Alfie hasn't come back yet. Who knows if he will. ( amber started to cry)

Nina and I were calling her gran and then my parents to discuss things and poor Amber was to heartbroken to even think about telling her parents.

Patricia's Pov:

I was starting to think that whoever had purchased the birth control pills that we I guess shared were just some drug put in a package. Because its extremely weird.

Eddie: Patricia, are you going to call your mom and dad now?

Patricia: Ugh. In a few more days.

Eddie: are you coming with me to tell my dad and call my mom?

Patricia: I don't even want to tell my parents let alone yours!

Eddie: well, I'm going now.

Patricia: Bye.

* Patricia and Eddie kissed and Eddie rolled her hair back *

Alfies Pov:

I just got back to anubis house and it was dead quiet.

Alfie: TRUDY!

Trudy: oh! Alfie, your back!

Alfie: Yea, my mom showed me when things get tough , you can't just walk away.

Trudy: I'm sure, that amber will be happy to hear that your back.

Alfie: where is she?

Trudy: At the hospital with Fabian and Nina.

Alfie: what happened!

Trudy: Nina had some kind of pregnancy sickness.

Alfie: Ninas pregnant too! Is she ok?

Trudy: Nina is ok and it's quite weird.

Alfie: I'd better go meet up with them. Bye truds.

Joys Pov:

Joy: Mick!

Mick: what?

Joy: you just ate all the muffins!

Mick: (laughed as he shoved the food down his throat)

Joy: That's not funny ( she said while laughing)

*Mick pulled joy in for a kiss they broke the kiss to walk into micks room*

Joy: Mick. I dont feel comfortable being pregnant and all.

Mick: oh come on. You can't resist this.

* Mick pulled joy back in for a kiss and he pushed his hands up her shirt as she pushed his up and they pulled in tighter and ... (... U know whats next)


	6. Chapter 6

Amber's Pov:

*Alfie walked into the hospital and hugged Amber*

Amber: oh alfie! How could you walk out on me like that?

Alfie: Seriously, Amber, im sorry, I just needed time to think.

Amber: You have a lot of making up to do! (crossed her arms)

Alfie: You're the one who… (cut off by amber)

Amber: (grew tears)

Alfie: oh, hey baby, listen I didn't, mean it! (he grabbed her hand and they kissed)

Amber: Should we go now?

Alfie: Well, I thought I should say hello to Nina.

Amber: Really? Alfie. Is that really you? (laughs)

Alfie: not funny. (laughs).

Nina's Pov:

Nina: Fabian, you should really leave now.

Fabian: I don't know, amber said shed be right back too and I wanted to wait until you fell asleep.

Nina: Fabian. Im fine, find amber and go home.

Fabian: well.. (cut off by nina)

Nina: Im coming home tomorrow!

Fabian: Id better find amber, ill be back tomorrow after school. (kissed nina)

Nina: bye.

Fabian: Bye. Sweet dreams. (gave her that killer smile)

2 minutes later

Amber and Alfie walked in.

Amber: Alfie and I are back together!

Alfie: Nins, how are you?

Nina: Im fine, umn, Fabian just left to look for you amber.

Amber: oh, we'd better find him, night Nins. (hugged her)

Patricia's Pov:

Patricia: don't you think you should have gone to see nina by now eddie?

Eddie: I cant.

Patricia: Eddie, you're the osirion, and unless the chosen one in her died, you're her protector.

Eddie: That's exactly why!

Patricia: Why what?

Eddie: I feel like I let her down.

Patricia: That's stupid, if anything its Fabian.

Eddie: How can I deal with this. She's basically my sister ( even thought they arent like bfffsssss) how could I have let this happen.

Patricia: Are you an idiot weasel?

Eddie: Yacker!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey all! I Honestly dont know if I should continue this story. One last chapter or maybe not? BTW THIS ISNT THE LAST CHAPTER, if you want me to continue this post a reveiw because otherwise it'll end with a cliffhanger of now. **

_Nina's Pov:_

_It's been 3 months. We have found out that the birth control pills we were taking were drugs (Ik bcp are drugs too but i dont want to get into that). _

_Amber and I have been crying our eyes out every don't understand how this happened and are honestly thinking of adoption. Tommorrow we switch rooms and go shopping for baby things. ME AND AMBER HAVEN'T TOLD ANYONE ABOUT THE THOUGHT OF PUTTING THEM UP FOR ADOPTION._ But I don't know.

Fabian: Hey Nina, can I talk to you for a second?

Nina: Yea, whats up?

Fabian: Umn. Well, I know what happened about the pills.

Nina: WHAT HAPPENED?

Fabian: Joy and um Jerome, they admitted to it. They didn't want to seem suspicious to Alfie because they wanted this! So they put packaged (jeromes) allergy pills in there because they were packed the same way. Alfie put them back in the girls cabinet in the bathroom thinking Joy left it there.

Nina: (burst into tears and then Fabian held her in a tight embrace.)

Eddies Pov:

OK So finding out that Nina's endangered is awful. One, she cant help me shes freaking pregnant, because of Jerome anyway and Joy. I tottaly flipped out on them when I found out.

Nina. Oh gosh. Any day now. I had the daymare. Fabian wont always be there to protect her and that scares me because its not his job, they arent married. Its mine. I've got to find one of their old amulets they told me about because one of them has the same symbol as the anklet Im suppose to find and give Nina for protection. It sends me a mental message if shes endanger and where because I already can tell but not where.

Patricia: Eddie. What are you doing in Nina and Ambers room?

**this might BE THE END IF YOU DONT REVWIW OR STUFF! :) **

Nina: Yeah. Whatsu


End file.
